


Big Damn Heroes

by ximeria



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne can't ignore Mal when he's doing the right thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Damn Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle VII for the prompt of _hero_

It should either piss him off or scare the living shit out of him. Jayne swallows hard and doesn't even try to take his eyes off Mal.

There the gorram bastard is, hero of the day, doing the right thing, recklessly endangering everyone and _everything_ for all the right reasons.

Mal turns and looks at him and Jayne feels the sizzle of lust run through his body. He knows that right now, Mal's high on adrenaline and that feeling of greatness that he gets from kicking ass.

It's a feeling Jayne knows all too well, though he doesn't need to play the hero to get it.

Only, today he sort of did and there's something in Mal's eyes that pins Jayne to the spot. The others are milling about, but it seems as if both him and Mal are frozen to the spot.

Mal waves off the people they saved off the broken ship. They're at their destination and although he's promised the rest of the crew that they'll stay for the night, planetside, he walks back to the ramp, brushes past Jayne with a heated look. He doesn't stop, just keeps walking and Jayne shivers.

He's seen Mal pay attention to people like that before, offering a bout of ruttin' that Jayne's not ashamed to admit he's been wanting for quite a while. He turns and doesn't try to hide his grin as he follows Mal up the ramp.

They walk in silence, Mal a little ahead of him. As they enter the crew quarters, Mal opens the hatch to his and slides down without looking back.

Jayne doesn't think twice before following him down. The place is cramped, much like his own, but the bunk will fit them both for what they have in mind.

Mal's almost undressed and Jayne quickly catches up. Clothes are scattered everywhere and when Jayne pulls his t-shirt up and over his head, Mal catches him around the waist and tumbles him down on the bunk.

Jayne wants to protest when Mal's mouth covers his. Rutting is one thing, kissing... kissing he doesn't....

It seem Mal can do the most obscene things with his tongue, or maybe Jayne's just never been kissed like this before. Like he matters, like he's wanted for him and not just for the money he can pay. Kissing for the sake of kissing.

Before he knows it, he's kissing Mal back. He can't focus on not doing it. Mal's body is warm, and nice and... no, nice doesn't cover it. Mal's body feels incredible on top of his, the weight of muscles and the musky scent of another man goes straight to his head.

Jayne knows that he's begging with his body, spreading his thighs, urging Mal to take him. The dark chuckle that escapes Mal goes straight to Jayne's cock, making it twitches.

"Not tonight," Mal whispers. "Next time."

It surprises Jayne and he can't put into words how it makes him feel. He'd thought this would be a one-time thing. Jayne's thoughts are thoroughly thrown off course when Mal lifts up a little, twists his hips and wraps his big hand around both their cocks.

Jayne's sure his howling can be heard outside, but he doesn't give a shit.

Mal's moving against him, doing something with a twisting movement of his wrist, something that feels so good that Jayne can't do anything but lie back and enjoy it. All the while he's clutching at Mal's arms, probably leaving behind damning bruises.

If Mal won't seem to care, then Jayne won't bother either.

They move slick with sweat. The air is still the recycled one down here. It'll take a while before they've aired out Serenity, and there's a constant heat in the cramped quarters. It doesn't help with the body heat they're both giving off, causing them to sweat even more.

Jayne spaces out when he comes. He has this distant feeling of Mal shaking on top of him, but he's too caught up in his own ecstasy. He comes back to Mal's mouth on his again and Jayne can't for the life of him remember why he'd ever had an aversion to kissing.

Way he sees it, Mal can just keep doing this for as long as he wants to.

The End


End file.
